Seasons 4 to 9
Seasons 4 to 9 '''of Maury aired between the latter half of 2001 to the earlier half of 2007, for a total of 6 seasons in all. '''Season 4 (2001-2002) The studio was redesigned for Season 3; the redesigned studio contained much less brown accenting and it remained generally unchanged until Season 12 (2009-2010). A few new songs were added to the Maury Show music library. Some Season 4 episodes featured a special title screen that featured images of the episode in several boxes surrounding the episode's title. Season 5 (2002-2003) For Season 5, the Maury Show updated the "Next Segment" and "Then" graphics. They now had an aqua color scheme, and previews for the segments were now surrounded with light blue borders. Several new songs were added to the Maury Show music library. In some of these episodes that aired this season, the Maury Show logo displayed on the screen that is used to show several things, including pictures of the guests and pictures of babies, was blue instead of brown. Season 6 (2003-2004) Very little, if anything, has changed from Season 5; graphics and music are almost totally unchanged. Season 7 (2004-2005) Initially, Season 7 remained largely unchanged from Season 6. September 2004 episodes use Season 6 title graphics, only this time, they have dark blue borders surrounding the title as well as circle graphics in the background, though the first Season 7 episode ever (which aired on September 13, 2004) used the same kind of title cards used in Season 6 verbatim. At first, the Maury Show logo remained identical to the way it was since Season 3(2000-2001), but in about late September 2004, the Maury logo stayed the same, but instead had a blue tint to it instead of a purple-brown one, similar to the logo used in some Season 5 episodes. In about October 2004, the title cards were updated; they now featured 2 white bubbles containing the name of the episode over a blue background with footage from the episode being shown in the center of the title card. In December 2004, numerous songs were added to the Maury Show music library. Additionally, around that time, the Maury logo was permanently replaced with a new one; this one featured the Maury "m" insignia inside of several rotating circles. Early Season 7 episodes also used a darker blue background for the paternity comparison screens, similar to the one used in Season 6. It is virtually impossible to distinguish an early Season 7 episode with the brown logo from a Season 6 episode if you have not seen the title cards or you do not know when the episode aired. Season 8 (2005-2006) The Maury logo stays the same for this season. The title cards have changed yet again, this time, the title card is totally in a shade of blue, except for the writing, which is in white. Footage from the episode is shown in the title, and Maury's face is also present. More pieces of music were added for this season, though this music was possibly missing from episodes taped during the summer of 2005 (episodes that aired in September or October that were likely taped in August or even held over entirely from Season 7 in some cases). Season 9 (2006-2007) The Maury logo has changed yet again, this time, the Maury "m" is surrounded by squares instead of circles. Some very early Season 9 episodes use Season 9 graphics, but with the lighter blue color scheme present in Seasons 7 and 8. Some songs were created, but the Maury Show's music library was starting to become slightly less diverse, which worsened over time to the point where by Season 12, the entire music library was